criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Cop in Town
New Cop in Town 'is the first case of Criminal Case and the first case of Consolers Way Plot When the Player arrives at the airport, he/she listens to a conversation of two people that talk about plans and doing illegal trades with a certain 'Adam', that should not be trusted. After that the Player arrives at the Tessrupee Police Agency's station. He/She there is greeted by Benjamin Griffon, the chief of police. Benjamin tells the Player to get some investigation files of his partner Alexander Smith, to arrest a killer called Ted Row. After the Player investigates his partners office, Alexander shows up to check his investigation files and arrest Ted. The Player and Alexander then drive to Ted's apartment to arrest him. When the Player and Alexander arrive at Ted's apartment, they found him shot in his stomach lying on his couch. They also found a broken phone in the crime scene. Ted was living together with his roommate Elias Mayer, who shows up after going shopping in his and Ted's apartment while the Player and Alexander are recounting about what they found on the crime scene. After talking to Elias, the Player and Alexander find out that Ted was in a street gang called 'The Arachnids'. Elias also tells the Player and Alexander that they should go and talk to one of Ted's good friends who is also in the gang named Antonio Lopez. After asking Antonio about Ted, the Player and Alexander find out that Ted was trying to leave the gang but the leader didn't allow him to leave. At the end of Chapter 1, the Player and Alexander have 2 total suspected people for the murder of Ted Row. Elias Mayer (The Victim's Roommate), and Antonio Lopez (A Gangster). The Player and Alexander also found out that the killer has scratches and is male. In Chapter 2 one more person is suspected for the murder of Ted, Susie Walters, the victim's girlfriend. She is suspected after examining a faded file in Alexander's Drawer full of investigation files. While talking to Susie, the Player finds out that Ted was often out in the streets and paying for illegal things like drugs and street races. After talking to Susie, Chief Griffon tells the Player and Alexander that a 'witness' saw someone throwing away a gun near Ted's apartment building at night. After the investigation there, the Player finds a gun next to a trash bag. After analyzing the gun, the Player and Alexander find out that the killer has black hair. With that evidence, the Player and Alexander are ready to arrest the killer. The killer turned out to be Elias Mayer, the victim's roommate. He killed Ted because he got Elias into trouble with his gang. Elias was annoyed by Ted always getting into trouble with other gangs, once his apartment got robbed by a gang just because of Ted. Elias had enough of Ted almost getting both of them killed so he killed him to get out of the trouble with the gangs. Elias then got sentenced to 15 years in prison. In the Additional Investigation, the Player and Alexander help Chief Grffon and Antonio Lopez. Antonio Lopez called the police station because he got attacked and robbed by an unkown person. He describes this person as a tall man with blonde hair, a raincoat and green eyes. The Player and Alexander then went to investigate the police office to see if there are some files on the person that attacked Antonio. There they find a massive criminal record on Antonio Lopez for drug dealing, violence and more. When the Player and Alexander ask Antonio about this, he denies it and says that he can't be arrested without a witness. The Player and Alexander then go talk to Chief Griffon to tell him that the case is closed and the murder arrested. He then wants the Player and Alexander to gather information about a gang called 'The Arachnids'. The Player and Alexander then got to investigate the Trash Bins to see if they can find information about the gang. There they find a wallet with a faded photo inside of it. On the photo was a man with a big spider tatoo on his arm. The Player and Alexander then analyze the photo to see if they can find the person on the photo. The man turned out to be Carlos Jimenez, a gang member of 'The Arachnids'. The Player and Alexander then ask him about the gang, he refuses to tell specific information about it but tells the Player and Alexander that their Leader is planing 'something big'. With that information the Player and Alexander return to Chief Griffon and tell him about 'The Arachnids'. Summary Victim : * 'Ted Row (Found shot in his apartment) Murder Weapon : * Gun Killer : * Elias Mayer Suspects Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratches * The suspect has black hair Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratches Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratches * The suspect has black hair Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer has scratches * The killer is male * The killer has black hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Office. (Clues: Files) * Files = New Crime Scene (Apartment) * Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Phone ; New Suspect (Elias Mayer) * Autopsy the victim. (00:30:00) (Result: The killer has scratches) * Analyze Broken Phone. (00:10:00) (Result: The killer is male) * Talk to Elias Mayer about the victim. (Result: New Suspect = Antonio Lopez) * Ask Antonio Lopez about the gang. (Result: - ) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer. (Result: New Clue; Faded File) * Examine Faded File. (Result: New Suspect; Susie Walters) * Talk with Susie Walters about her relationship with the victim. (Result: - ) Later ... * New Crime Scene; Trash Bins * Investigate Trash Bins. (Clues: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (01:00:00) (Result: The killer has black hair) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to 'Venomous Crime '(1/6) (1 star) Venemous Crime (1/6) : * Talk to Antonio Lopez + Talk to Benjamin Griffon. * Antonio Lopez wants to talk. (Result: New clues on Desk) * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Antonio Lopez again) * Question Antonio Lopez about his criminal record. (Reward: 50 EXP) * Tell Benjamin Griffon that the killer is arrested. (Result: New clues on Trash Bins) * Investigate Trash Bins. (Clues: Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Clue; Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: New Clue; Photo) * Analyze Photo. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Carlos Jimenez) * Ask Carlos Jimenez about his gang. (Result: Talk to Benjamin Griffon) * Tell Benjamin Griffon about the information you've gathered. (Reward: 2.000 Coins) * Go to the next Case ! (3 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases